


Paint Your Skies

by rollercoastar



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoastar/pseuds/rollercoastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even thinking about Luke made Michael already grin like a lovesick fool and go against the rules he made at the age of 10. (Rule #1: Do not become sappy for love). But to be honest, what did 10-year-old Michael know about love, honestly. If he’d known at that age how warm and happy it would make him, he would have scrapped that rule for sure, or at least changed it to ‘’Only become sappy for the right person’’. And obviously, Luke was the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Your Skies

**Author's Note:**

> This is looooooong overdue oops.  
> I want to thank my babes Mell and Nicki for helping me with this :)

It’s been two months since Michael has last seen his band mates - two month and 23 days exactly, but who keeps count.  He was never away for this long, especially not from Luke, so the thought of reuniting with his blonde boy made him ecstatic.

Management hadn't allowed the boys to pick up Michael at the airport, so Michael was stuck waiting to finally arrive at the LA house. The plane ride seemed like the longest he ever took, 14 long and boring hours.

 

Even though this wasn’t the first time he flew alone, it was still something he hasn’t got used to. He remembered flying for the first time so well, holding Luke's had as the plane left of. He just couldn’t wait to get back and tell the boys about the grumpy old man who sat next to him on the plane and how he would give Michael a stern look whenever he increased the volume of the music. He also couldn’t wait to tell Luke about the little kid he saw, who Michael could swear was a replica of 15 year old Luke.

 

Luke, god, Michael couldn’t wait till he would be able have his arms wrapped around his waist. Taking in his familiar scent that he missed so badly. Last time they got separated for for this long, it seemed easier. Maybe it was because Michael didn’t yet realise how much he loved Luke.

 

It wasn’t until last year that Michael realized his feelings towards Luke were more affectionate than what he felt towards his other mates. And luckily, after a lot of doubt, Luke confessed felt the same way. No one was surprised by the news since the two were “doing what couples do already, except fucking”, as liked to Calum say.

 

Despite the positive response from their loved ones, Luke was still worried about what the fans would say, so they took it slow. Michael didn’t really mind, he liked it having things go slowly, to savor every moment he spent with Luke. He liked the secret glances and hand squeezes under the table, quick cheek pecks and forehead kisses every now and then. He loved it all.

 

Even thinking about Luke made Michael already grin like a lovesick fool and go against the rules he made at the age of 10. (Rule #1: _Do not become sappy for love_ ). But to be honest, what did 10-year-old Michael know about love. If he’d known at that age how warm and happy it would make him, he would have scrapped that rule for sure, or at least changed it to ‘’ _Only become sappy for the right person_ ’’. And obviously, Luke was the right person.

 

Michael was kind of glad management hadn’t allowed the band to pick up Michael at the airport. Once he walked outside there were people everywhere and Michael could barely see through the sea of people. He could only imagine how bad it would have been with the whole band there. With Luke there. Luke did not like mobbing. (Not that any of them did, but they always left Luke teared eyed). And if Luke was there with Michael right now, he would have done everything to hold Luke's hand tell him it will be okay.

 

Not only was he relived because his whole band would get mobbed, if they were here. But because none would see him tear up as soon as he saw Luke and ran into his arms. Taking him into a bone crushing hug. Michael grinned as he opened the door to their LA residence. He didn't need to call out for his mates, as soon as they heard the door they had ran up to Michael. Luke ran into Michael's arm, taking him in a bone crushing hug.

 

He could stay in Luke’s arms for hours, to compensate every minute he had to spend alone. Peppering his face with kisses to make Luke let out his adorable giggly which would make his cute nose scrunch up. Before he could kiss Luke properly they got interrupted  by both Calum and Ashton who tackled him to the floor with their “hugs”. Usually by the time they reach their hotel, they’re all too jetlagged to move a muscle, but this time it was different. They all haven’t seen each other for a while and there was so much to discuss.

 

After the whole band had hugged Michael, exchanged stories and engulfed their meals. Luke had dragged Michael up the stairs, claiming that he hadn’t slept well because his cuddle buddy wasn’t there. And honestly who was Michael to complain. He hadn’t slept the whole flight and cuddling with Luke sounded like heaven. As soon as they got upstairs, both discarded their clothes and rushed into the warm blankets with their legs intertwined as they faced each other.

 

‘’Michael?’’ Luke whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Michael’s cheek. Michael opened one eye, looking down at his boyfriend and smiled. ‘’Yeah?’’ Luke sat up straight, fumbling with his pinky ring before looking Michael in the eye and gently tugging at Michael’s faded red hair. ‘’Why didn’t you redye it yet?’’

 

Michael blushed, tugging at his own hair and avoiding Luke’s eyes. ‘’Well I want to get a new colour, and you are my decision guy’’ he trailed off. Luke beamed at this because truth to be told; it was their thing and whenever Michael decided without him he felt a pang of jealousy.

 

‘’Okay well have you thought of a colour yet?’’ Michael shook his head, because well, he knew Luke had about 100 ideas and all better than his. Luke was always able to pick the perfect shade of colour for Michael, which complimented his eyes and skin tone a lot.

 

‘’I feel like you should go a bit dark again, not too bright.’’ Luke mumbled, more to himself than to Michael. Michael closed his eyes again and let Luke doodle on his stomach whilst Luke was calling out colours. ‘’I really liked galaxy, but you have already done that.’’ Michael nodded, smiling because he knew how much Luke loved his galaxy colored hair.

 

‘’Remember that time you went black and then blue for a split second. That was cool. Looked good too. It complimented your pale milky skin.’’ A sudden gasp left Luke’s lips. ‘’I know what colour you should dye your hair next!’’ He exclaimed, almost jumping up of happiness. Michael laughed and opened his eyes, ‘’tell me the colour, decision guy’’.

 

‘’Blue!’’ Luke beamed, ‘’not the icy metalic blue you had for one day, or the bright blue you had back in 2013. A darker blue that kind of looks like the evening skies.’’ Michael cocked up an eyebrow because he honesty had no clue what colour Luke was on about. ‘’I saw it on Bleach London’s site, let me just find it! I promise you will love it.’’ Luke jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, yelling ‘’It will be great! Trust me!’’

 

He was back in no-time, a bit out of breathe from the sprint. Michael shook his head laughing, ‘’Luke did you research hair colours while I was away?’’ A blush crept onto Luke’s cheeks. ‘’Maybe, but that isn’t the point! Here look’’, he said eagerly, shoving the phone in Michael’s face. Still standing next to the bed, jumping in excitement.

 

Michael at first had no idea what to expect when Luke said evening skies, but now that Luke showed him the picture it became clear what he actually meant. ‘’I like it!’’ Michael said nodding, grinning at how Luke smiled proudly.

 

‘’Do you want to dye it?’’ Michael asked, knowing how much Luke loved to play with Michael’s hair (and visa versa). Luke eagerly nodded, ‘’Yes, I promise I will do a good job. My mum always used to let me help dye her hair when I was younger. I promise I am super good at it.’’ Michael chuckled at Luke, grabbing his hands and kissing the knuckles to calm his excitement. ‘’Then you may dye my hair blue.’’

 

“Alright then, it’s settled” Luke said jumping back into bed next to Michael. “That’s what we’re going to be doing first thing in the morning” Michael smirked at the blonde’s innocent eyes. “Are you sure that's what we’ll be doing first thing in the morning?”

 

Luke didn’t get the hint at first but the look on Michael’s eyes made it clear, which caused his cheeks to turn red “Shut up you know what I mean.” Michael laughed at how flustered Luke got and kissed his nose “Okay then, can we please get some sleep now?” Luke nodded and snuggled into Michael again.

 

‘’I am still waiting for a proper welcome home kiss though’’ Michael grinned, turning so he was facing Luke. “A dick kiss, more specifically” he wiggled his eyebrows which earned him a punch in the arm from Luke. “You just got here for god’s sake, give yourself a rest!” Michael pouted at the unsatisfying answer. Even though he knew Luke was right and that he was probably too tired for that, “fine, the dick kiss can wait. I’ll settle for a kiss on the lips”

 

Luke grinned, wiggling closer and pecking Michael’s lips. Michael let out a whine, ‘’a proper kiss’’, his hands found Luke’s waist under the duvet and pulled him as close as possible. Luke giggled, bumped his nose against Michael’s before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss against Michael’s lips.

 

Michael smiled into the kiss, finally feeling Luke’s lips properly on his again. But before anything got too heated Luke pulled away. Pecking his lips once, twice, three times more before nuzzling his nose into the crook of Michael’s neck and sighing contently. ‘’It’s good to have you back.’’

 

Michael got woken up at 10 am by some odd sounds coming from his bathroom. It was way too early for him, since he was still suffering from jetlag, but the noises were a little too loud for him to ignore. Michael groaned as he sat up and put his feet on the cold ground, “Luke?” Michael called out for the blond boy, guessing that the noise was caused by him.

 

“Yeah I’m in the bathroom, don’t come in yet”, Michael raised an eyebrow thinking it was too early for surprises, but complied anyways. He went downstairs to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee, maybe it would make this morning (and the jetlag) a bit more durable.

 

A couple of sips later, he got called back up by a very excited Luke. He specifically asked for Michael to knock on the bedroom’s door before walking in. Normally he would question Luke’s actions but Michael was still a little too tired to protest, so he did what got asked.

 

It took Michael two knocks before Luke opened the door. He was wearing a dark green plastic apron on top of his clothes and had a ‘’Hello My Name is Luke’’ tag. Which he clearly made himself. “Hello Sir, welcome to the Hemmings Salon! My name is Luke Hemmings and I will be taking care of you today”. Michael was trying so hard to hold in his laugh but he couldn’t help but let out a snort.

 

“I’m sorry but you look adorable” Michael pointed out to his frowning boyfriend, “just shut up and play along”. Luke pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Which made him look even more adorable and Michael internally coo’ed at the sight.

 

He nodded and put on a straight face trying to play his part “ah yes, I am here to get my hair dyed in some shade of blue?” Luke smiled softly and nodded in response “yes of course Sir! Please come this way”.

 

Michael was then escorted to his bathroom which looked exactly like a hair salon. Luke set up all the necessary items at the top shelf and had a chair by the sink with a towel set on top. He clearly had put a lot of effort in that. Which was something omit endearing to Michael.

 

“When the fuck did you have time to set all this up” Michael said in surprise. Everything was so neat and in place. It made Michael wonder how early Luke woke up this morning. ‘’This morning while you were still in bed’’ Luke beamed, proud of his creation.

 

"Now if you could please take off your shirt, we don't want to get your shirt wet." Luke said, his hands already at the hem of Michael's shirt. Michael lifted up his arms so Luke could pull his shirt off. "Do I need to take off my pants too Hemmings?" Michael winked, causing a blush to raise onto Luke's cheeks. "Shirt is just fine, please sit by the sink and I will make your hair wet."

 

"You tugging at my hair will do more than that" Michael shot back, it was just too easy and he enjoyed Luke's heated cheeks. Luke leaned forward and kissed Michael. "Can you now please cooperate" Luke pleaded. Michael nodded and let Luke get his hair wet.

 

“Now take a seat Mister Clifford as I wash your hair”. Luke removed the towel off the chair so Michael could sit, and he started washing Michael's hair.

 

His hands ran through Michael' hair effortlessly, tugging at the ends. Luke rinsed off the shampoo and reached for another bottle. Humming quietly along to the song that played downstairs. Luke started conditioning Michael's hair gently. Rubbing the conditioner in almost strand by strand, Michael's hair needed some conditioning.

 

The quiet guitar play and Luke’s hands massaging his head caused Michael’s eyes to drop. ‘’Don’t fall asleep on me’’ Luke teased, gently yanking at Michael’s hair so he would open his eyes. ‘’Sorry’’ Michael offered. ‘’You know what your hands do to me-’’ Michael smirked, ‘’making me cum or fall asleep.’’

 

Michael didn’t need to look up to know Luke was heavily blushing. Always getting flustered at the mention of their sex life. Michael loved pushing him to his limits, teasing him whenever he could. He loved how flustered Luke gets, it’s probably one of his favorite things about Luke.

 

Luke’s fingers were super pleasant in Michael’s hair. Slowly but steadily Luke massaged him into oblivion, before Michael had known it he had drifted off. A couple of minutes later, Luke noticed the complete silence from the boy sitting beneath him. He looked down only to see Michael in deep sleep. Luke couldn’t help but stop applying the hair dye and admire the beautiful snoozing boy. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up just yet, Michael’s head wasn’t moving in a way that would mess up the dye anyways. So he thought it would be fine to leave him have a rest.

 

The hair dye only had to settle for 15 minutes. Since Michael was still in the clear zone, no danger of ruining Ashton's precious towel. Luke spent that time watching the beautiful, soon, blue haired boy. He sat there studying Michael’s features as if he was a piece of art, and in Luke’s eyes he was a masterpiece.

 

Luke loved Michael’s lips the most, how they were so red and plump. He loved how his upper lip was a bit more prominent than the bottom. He adored how they felt against his lips (and cock, Michael would always say he has great “blowjob lips” and honestly he was right).

 

By looking at the red slightly parted lips of Michael, Luke couldn’t suppress the urge to kiss Michael. Just to remind himself of how soft his lips were and how they feel against his own. And since the time came to wash out Michael’ hair, it might be a good way to wake up the sleeping boy.

 

Luke slowly got closer to Michael and gently pressed his lips against Michael’s. Luke’s strategy clearly worked because before he knew it, Michael kissed him back pulling him closer. “We need to wash your hair now” Luke giggled at the whine that escaped Michael’s lips when they pulled apart.

 

“Don’t be a cockblock Lucas, come here” Michael pulled Luke closer by his hips, letting him straddle his lap for a better angle. And who was Luke to deny kisses for his boyfriend, he thought.

 

The kiss started slow, both boys trying to remember how their lips feel against each others. How they move, cherishing the moment. Michael's hands traveled up to Luke's cheek, kissing him harder. Michael skillfully played with Luke's lip ring, causing several moans to escape Luke's lips.

 

Luke’s hands traveled upwards to Michael’s hair, ready to tug on in when he remembered why he had woken up Michael in the first place. Luke pulled back his breathe ragged, ‘’Michael, your hair’’.

  
Michael looked up confused, ‘’you still have hair dye in, you need to wash it out’’ Luke clarified. Michael’s eyes lit up, jumping up and getting out of his clothes. ‘’Coming Hemmings? Or do I need to wash it out myself?’’ Michael said, winking at Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think through kudos, comments and/or on my Tumblr
> 
> x


End file.
